Polyphase electrical ship propulsion motors, which are fed by converters, produce low-frequency structure-borne sound which is essentially due to oscillating moments in the motor. Such structure-borne sound emission is particularly dangerous for submarines, since low-frequency noise is carried over particularly long distances in water.